Through the Haze
by Aquamarine Alice
Summary: Her mind was nothing but a clouded haze, but that sweet, melodious voice kept pulling her back from death's clutches. Lucina/Janine (Female!MU). Rated for Blood.


**Authors Note: **I'm trying a new style of writing, more for experimental purposes. Please don't be shy to tell me if I did a good job or epically failed. Any constructive feedback is highly appreciated!

**Warning: **Shoujo-ai, a bit of angst, corny ending, and many others.

**Pairing: **Lucina x Janine (Female!MU, depicted in my profile picture with Lucina).

* * *

**Through the Haze**  
_Her mind was nothing but a clouded haze, but that sweet, melodious voice kept pulling her back from death's clutches._

* * *

_It's cold._

That's the one thing running through the tactician's mind as her body starts to shut down on her. Her breaths come out in pained rasps, blood dripping down the side of her mouth from the sword that's protruding from her stomach. She had been reckless, she knew that, but the frail girl had to do it. Her mind tries to run through what had happened between then and now with the silver sword bleeding out her life's blood on the ground. It's hard for her to concentrate. Her mind makes everything around her become a blurry haze. Voices that are screaming at her sound like dull buzzing in her ears. Even so, she reaches for the silver sword's hilt, knowing that if she wants to survive, she will have to try to get the accursed weapon out of her.

It's painful as she moves the sword around, trying to find the right way to pull the weapon out without further damaging her internal organs. No matter how gently she twists or turns the sword, it hurts more than anything the tactician had felt in her entire life, or the memories that she has of her life thus far. Another twist, but this one isn't as painful as the others. She turns it, but although the pain is unbearable, it's not as bad as the earlier twisting and turning. It's now or never. With a quick hand jerk, she pulls the weapon out of her, a loud howl of pain ripping out of her throat as she does. The silver sword falls on the ground, making barely a sound as it hits.

She tastes the bitter, cooper taste of blood as she hacks up a dangerous amount. It stains her robes, her forged silver sword, and her precious Valflame tome. The tactician feels annoyed for a brief moment that the rare fire tome had blood on it before the voices that were screaming at her earlier become louder, louder, louder still. All of a sudden, she's aware of arms around her, a sweet voice in her ear, the sound of crying. She tries to make out who the voice is. It's so familiar, yet at the same time, so unrecognizable. She squints her eyes, trying to make out the person that's holding her. She sees blue. Their hair, their outfit, even their eyes seem to be the same shade of blue.

She knows this person. The tactician knows she does. Their voice becomes clearer despite the fact that she's losing more blood than before, so she assumes that they either moved closer or being closer to death makes a voice more clear (although that makes no sense to her in her muddled mind). It's such a sweet, soft, melodious voice. She's now aware of a hand in her hair, stroking her light brown locks with such a loving touch that she feels warm, even though she can't remember who the blue person is. _"Your name, it's on the tip of my tongue. Who are you?" _she wants to say, but when she tries, more blood erupts from her throat. She lets out a hacking cough, getting more blood on her clothes, but also on the blue person. She wants to apologize, but knows that she can't. She lets herself be lost in the person's voice. It's such a beautiful voice…

"—cina!" Another voice breaks through the haze her mind has become. This voice is masculine. She moves her head as another figure approaches her and the mysterious blue person. Whoever they are, they gasp for some reason that the tactician doesn't know. Her mind is becoming hazier. The voices that are speaking above her are once again becoming buzzing in her ears. She wants to whine at losing the ability to hear that melodious voice speaking to her, but even a task such as that is lost on her now.

"—nine, stay with me." The voice has returned, but it sounds panicked. The hand that was resting in her hair pulls her against the mysterious person. Their heartbeat pounding in her ears seems to break through the haze, making it so that the voices become more crisp and clear than ever before. Her vision becomes less blurry as well, so she squints her eyes, focusing on the two people above her. One is a male who looks so familiar yet so unfamiliar at the same time. His eyes are marred with fear and worry as he looks at her, teeth biting on his bottom lip a little. She turns her head to the mysterious blue person. A light gasp escapes her, yet such a thing causes more blood to burst from her mouth. Again she coughs, feeling horrible that she's gotten blood on the most beautiful person she's laid her eyes on.

She has long, flowing, beautiful blue hair, with eyes that match. Her face looks as if it was carved from marble with sapphire gemstones being set for eyes. _"Who are you? Please, tell me. Your name, it lingers in my mind, but I can't remember it…" _

The man that was conversing with the woman answers her question when he says, "Lucina, bring her over there. Maybe Lissa and Maribelle can do something before we take her to more experienced healers."

"_Lucina? Is that your name?" _ she so desperately wants to ask, but each time she attempts to speak, her mouth becomes invaded with blood. _"Come to think of it, what is my name? I know yours, but I wish I knew what mine was."_

Lucina looks at her with eyes filled with various emotions such as worry and concern, but they also glisten with tears. The tactician wants to wipe away those tears, tell the beautiful woman that she shouldn't be crying over her, but such a thing isn't possible. She feels surprise when the other woman leans down; brushing her lips a little against her own bloodied ones. Eyes widen as Lucina pulls away with her blood ruining her flawless face, but a pained smile finds its way there as she says, "You should have never done such a thing. You would not be this way if you hadn't. I'm so sorry, Janine."

"_Janine? Is that my name?" _she wonders, wishing she could speak the thought. _"Why did you kiss me, Lucina? I'm not beautiful enough for someone like you."_

She's beginning to curse her inability to speak as the woman begins to carry her towards other people. She hears shocked gasps, mumbles of "No", along with other things that she's unable to make out, but she decides to focus her attention on Lucina lest she lose the clarity that she has. She wishes that she knew more about these people, the man, and Lucina. She remembers that she was a tactician of some sort, but that was all.

Gentle light begins to envelop her. She feels her wound begin to close. The blood in her throat begins to lessen to the point that it's naught but a meager amount, so she spits it out. Her memory begins to come back, little by little, as the light continues to close up her injury. They were fighting powerful Risen. Chrom had paired them up to ensure their survival, and she had been paired up with her fiancée, Chrom's daughter, the princess of Ylisse, _Lucina._ Eyes blinking, she looks over at her beloved's face as the tears that had been hiding there made their way down her cheeks. The tactician, despite the pain, reaches over, wiping away the water mixing with blood on her beloved's face as best as she can. The princess stares at her, eyes widening a little as her fiancée smiles at her.

The light dissipates after a minute, and Janine blinks, a little unused to the clarity. She looks around, staring at the relieved faces of the many lives that she's in charge of, being their tactician. However, her gaze sets itself on Lucina's face, the young woman giving her a look of relief, but also one of pure affection. She moves over a little, her arms finding themselves around her beloved's waist. She feels Lucina return the embrace as her face buries itself within her neck, and she feels it become wet from the tears that the princess begins to cry once more.

"L-Lucina, it's okay. P-Please don't cry." The tactician feels a bit dumb that her voice sounds so strange, but she runs her tiny hands through Lucina's hair to soothe her. "I'm a-alive, r-right? Just t-think of that—"

"Janine. I almost lost you because you protected me. Do you have any idea how horrible I would have felt if you had died because of your injuries?" the princess whispers harshly, her arms tightening around her fiancée's waist, despite the fact that such an action might reopen her wound. "Promise me that you won't do such a foolish thing again. I refuse to imagine my life without you."

"I-I promise, but if you're t-truly in danger, I-I'll protect you a-all over again." Janine murmurs, feeling safe and secure within the arms that are around her so strongly and lovingly.

"Stupid." Lucina mutters, and the tactician giggles, knowing that everything will be okay in the end.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
